


Jeux de Maux

by Shaylla



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Action & Romance, Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Semi AU, not really smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylla/pseuds/Shaylla
Summary: "Le destin distribue les cartes. Et inlassable, l'homme joue, joue et perd.Elle entre dans le jeu, elle modifie les règles, les cartes changent de main, la partie continue, désormais, ils jouent tous. Et le maître du jeu, c'est elle…"





	1. Prologue / ARC 1 : Bluff, chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je me décide enfin à poster ça ici, l'oeuvre originale est postée sur FF.net sous le pseudo Shaylla's (c'est moi, pas de souci ceci n'est pas un plagiat)  
> Bonne lecture, j'ai l'intention de poster un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à ce que je rattrape la publication sur FF.net, après... On en reviendra à mes rythmes de publications pour le moins... irréguliers.

 

**Prologue: L’As de pique**

_« Si on ne peut plus tricher aux cartes avec ses amis, ce n’est plus la peine de jouer aux cartes. »_

_Marcel Pagnol_

_Année 1526, île inconnue, ville inconnue_

 

Les pirates abaissèrent le ponton sur les dalles surannées du port sans se soucier du tumulte épouvantable que leur seule présence imposait aux habitants de la ville. Louant la terre bénie et les promesses de beuveries et luxure qu’elle leur susurrait depuis des jours, ils hurlaient leur soulagement et leurs projets de détente grivoise, s’apostrophant les uns les autres de leurs voix puissantes. Leur paie bien à l’abri dans une bourse sautillant bruyamment à côté d’un couteau qui suffirait à décourager quiconque aurait l’idée de voler leur précieux butin.

Précaution inutile.

La simple vue de leur étendard dissuadait tout le monde de les contrarier de quelque façon que ce soit, y compris en leur demandant d’avoir un comportement décent. Ils étaient le genre de pirates craints aux lubies desquels on se pliait de peur de subir un de leurs accès de violence, souvent encadrés par les règles d’un jeu sadique qu’eux seuls étaient à même de gagner. Sous leur égide, rébellion et désobéissance rimaient avec exécution et souffrance. Ici plus qu’ailleurs.

Terre natale de la Vice-capitaine, les habitants faisaient profil bas, frissonnant, dans la crainte qu’un jour il lui prenne l’envie de se venger pour la discrimination qu’elle avait subi à son premier retour sur l’île en tant que pirate. Et ils avaient d’autant plus peur que cette femme était connue pour ses pulsions aussi soudaines que sanglantes et sa versatilité légendaire.

La Vice-capitaine Shaylla, celle-là même qui avait abattu le silence le plus total sur le pont dès son apparition. Elle considéra d’un œil méprisant ses sous-fifres du haut du deuxième pont avant de calmement descendre, empruntant machinalement l’escalier en spirale de bois à jamais humide. Les pirates suivirent avec fascination le tempo déhanchéde ses jambes musclées avalant les mètres du pont dans une dangereuse démarche de prédateur, prête à bondir. Son éternelle cape dotée d’une capuche rabattue vers l’arrière, flottait derrière ses épaules larges et couturées de cicatrices, d’une noirceur telle, qu’elle donnait l’impression que la jeune Vice-capitaine incarnait à elle seule la devise de l’équipage:

« Après moi, le néant »

La cape formant un sillage de ténèbres volages derrière la femme qui illustrait à merveille la maxime macabre de cet équipage de fous sanguinaires. Toujours moins fous que la Vice-capitaine et le Capitaine lui-même. Plus on était violent et peu regardant sur l’éthique, plus la place était élevée dans la hiérarchie du navire. C’était ainsi.

Elle atteignit finalement la rambarde du bateau, resta immobile devant quelques instants, pensive. Sans se rendre compte que son hésitation terrifiait les pirates, persuadés qu’elle allait se retourner et en égorger un pour se détendre, ou sans raison particulière, pour le plaisir, elle sauta finalement par dessus bord, fendant les airs sur plusieurs mètres avant de heurter les pavés lissés par le temps et les allers et venues de milliers de marins dans un fracas de tonnerre. De ce même pas conquérant de félin déterminé, elle s’éloigna vers le cœur de la ville. Sur le pont, les souffles se relâchèrent et on échangea nombre de regards soulagés. Les pirates reprirent peu à peu les conversations, mettant à nu les plans pour la soirée et devisant sur les alcools locaux que fournissait le bar favori des hors-la-loi. Un jeune matelot, fraîchement arrivé dans l’équipage, demanda pourquoi on se comportait ainsi devant la Vice-capitaine et pourquoi son aura était si oppressante. L’un des anciens du navire lui adressa un sourire compatissant:

\- Parce que, gamin, personne sur ce navire n’veut risquer de faire quoi qu’ ce soit qui puisse attirer l’attention d’Shaylla les lames mordantes et d’ses pulsions meurtrières sur sa personne.

Le vieux marin incita ainsi le novice à regarder par-dessus bord. Là où Shaylla avait atteint le sol, sans même porter véritablement de coup, sans utiliser le Haki, simplement en atterrissant sur le sol de tout le poids de ses muscles et de son expérience: les pavés s’étaient fissurés sur deux mètres autour de l’impact, formant une toile minérale de fissures arachnéennes.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Shaylla poussa la porte de l’auberge qui se faisait appeler « Taverne du Jeu de maux » sans faire la moindre réflexion sur le nom plus que douteux, ce qu’elle n’aurait pas manqué de faire en temps normal. Elle ruminait les paroles de son père:

« Il y a dans cette antre aux rats une vieille qui se dit capable de voir l’avenir, va la voir, je veux savoir de quoi est fait ton futur."

Sur ces paroles, son père s’était détourné, la conversation était close, il était inutile que la jeune femme au visage stigmatisé de brulures négocie. Elle n’aimait pourtant pas du tout cette idée, son futur devait rester ce qu’il était: obscur. L’éclairer avec la lumière nébuleuse de la magie noire était une très mauvaise idée selon Shaylla, et son instinct ne la trompait, presque, jamais.

De plus elle ne voyait pas ce que voulait voir son père dans son futur, craignait-il une insubordination de sa part? Avait-il peur qu’elle le quitte? Le tue? C’était ridicule. Son père savait pertinemment que si sa fille décidait de le quitter il ne pourrait rien faire pour la retenir, il l’avait entraîné des années durant pour en faire un assassin parfait, la fuite, les meurtres et la dissimulation étaient son domaine. Si elle décidait de fausser compagnie à son père, celui-ci ne s’en rendrait compte que lorsqu’elle en aurait décidé ainsi, lorsqu’elle serait déjà bien loin.

Si elle décidait de le tuer en revanche, il l’anéantiraitelle le savait, il le savait, pourquoi se soucier donc d’une potentielle mutinerie ? Elle avait depuis deviné qu’il avait lui-même consulté la « voyante » mais ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en être d’autant plus troublée. Qu’avait-il vu ?

Elle laissa ces questions de côté en s’accoudant au bar incrusté de vomi de la taverne. Le barman, un homme massif à qui il manquait une oreille lui posa une chope de bière devant le nez d’un grand geste, en renversant la moitié et éclaboussant Shaylla au passage. Elle n’esquissa pas un mouvement pour se débarrasser de la bière qui dégoulinait de son visage.

\- C’est étrange, commença-t-elle, je ne me rappelle pas avoir commandé une bière...

Le tavernier la dévisagea de ses yeux bruns et grogna.

\- C’est la seule chose qu’on sert et on s’assoit pas sans consommer ici.

La main de la brune jaillit comme les serres d’un aigle et se verrouilla autour de la cravate débraillée qui habillait le cou de taureau de l’homme. Elle l’obligea à se pencher par-dessus le comptoir dans une position des plus inconfortable afin qu’elle s’essuie le visage avec la cravate en question.

\- Ce n’est pas à boire que je veux consommer, Tavernier, ta bière empeste la pisse de chèvre! Je veux des informations.

Elle relâcha la cravate, son visage sec de toute trace de bière était désormais maculé de la crasse incrustée dans son torchon de fortune.

Le Tavernier fixa intensément la face souillée, les yeux de chat couleur orage, la masse de cheveux bouclée d’un noir intense. Il remarqua les canines un peu trop longues, dont la blancheur était mise en valeur par la peau bronzée et striée de cicatrices, en dernier, il vit l’imposante brûlure qui s’ourlait sur son front et sa pommette gauche et soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il sourit à la jeune femme et d’un geste négligent de la main, lui intima de le suivre. Ce que la pirate fit, effleurant de la paume l’imposant poignard courbe qui dansait avec sa hanche au gré de ses pas.

L’homme la mena dans la réserve, déplaça une étagère, dévoilant une porte dérobée. Il l’ouvrit, révélant l’escalier en colimaçon qu’elle dissimulait et fit signe à la brune de passer devant. Celle-ci se renfrogna et gronda.

\- Hors de question que je passe devant, tu me prends pour une idiote, Tavernier?

Le sourire du taureau s’élargit et il s’engouffra dans l’étroit passage en hochant la tête. Shaylla le suivit avec la dérangeante impression de s’enfoncer dans les enfers. Le boyau s’enfonçait en colimaçon sous la taverne, les murs suintaient la pourriture et des micro-organismes à l’apparence douteuse formaient des colonies grouillantes sur les murs. La Vice-capitaine devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se boucher le nez, son odorat sensible était mis au supplice par l’odeur de douve et de latrines qu’exhalaient les briques de pierre du passage. Le taureau se stoppa soudainement devant elle et par réflexe elle se saisit de son **Ghirlak (1)** dans son dos, avant de le relâcher, soulagée quand il s’avéra que le tavernier s’était juste arrêté pour frapper délicatement à une minuscule porte de bois pourri. La brune songea un instant à l’inutilité de cette porte : simplement y toquer avec un peu trop d’entrain suffirait à la réduire en charpie mais ses réflexions furent interrompues par le juron qui s’échappa de la salle souterraine. Un nuage de fumée violette s’échappa par l’ouverture et Shaylla se couvrit la bouche et le nez d’un pan de sa cape par réflexe. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de tousser à s’en arracher les poumons. Dans cet espace confiné à l’air vicié, ce nuage de fumée améthyste ne se dissipa pas, bien au contraire, il stagna autour d’elle. Un nuage asphyxianten guise de défense. L’idée était intéressante, seulement elle avait beaucoup de mal avec tout ce qui se rapportait au feu, elle feula et fonça en avant sans se poser de question, cherchant à échapper aux particules vicieuses qui lui agressaient la gorge.

La seconde d’après, elle était étalée par terre après s’être pris la marche et devant elle, une vieille femme, grande et fripée la dévisageait avec un sourire bien trop blanc pour être naturel. Shaylla se redressa en position accroupie le plus vite possible tout en dégainant son poignard, pas la place de manœuvrer son Ghirlak dans cet espace confiné. La vieille leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit d’une théière en forme de dragon.

\- Si tu veux bien cesser tes bêtises et t’asseoir, ça fait des heures que je t’attends, la toile d’esprit a failli refroidir par ta faute.

La brune abaissa son poignard. Son père avait bel et bien fomenté toute cette merde magique.

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, constatant avec une pointe de satisfaction puérile qu’elle était encore plus grande que cette vieille et se dirigea vers l’immense coussin vert criard qui devait servir de fauteuil. Elle décida dans l’instant qu’elle détestait ce truc informe et son infâme couleur qui faisait honte aux myriades de nuance de vert qu’offrait Dame Nature. Elle décida aussi qu’elle n’avait rien à craindre et se laissa choir dedans en refusant d’admettre que cet immondice puisse être aussi confortable.

Si son père avait, en personne, organisé cette séance de voyeurisme spirituel, alors cette vieille qui se blanchissait les dents avec la magie du **bicarbonate (2)** ne lui ferait rien que son père ne lui fasse payer le triple.

Elle profita que Madame-Dents-Blanche était occupée à battre un paquet de carte pour observer la pièce. Basse de plafond, elle était pourtant exempte de toute moisissure et dégageait une agréable odeur, mélange d’encens et de senteurs boisées avec une touche d’amande. Shaylla sourit et s’imagina en train de déguster un pain à l’amande sur le bord de la falaise en regardant les couples d’aigle de mer se chamailler, leurs ailes gonflées par l’alizé qui balayait la mer où le soleil se couchait.

Un vrai délice.

Elle s’arracha pourtant à ses fantasmes sensitifs pour finir son inspection, elle était assise sur l’unique fauteuil de la pièce, à part le tabouret qui trônait près de l’immense table où s’agitait la vieille. Table qui croulait sous des grimoires, alambics et récipients étranges que garnissaient des aliments -si tant est que ces choses soient comestibles- dont Shaylla ne connaissait même pas l’odeur, à part un rat mort qui, étrangement, sentait la poire.

Un bruit de verre brisé résonna dans l’étrange théière et la gâteuse afficha un sourire satisfait. Elle s’en saisit de ses longs doigts à la peau abimée et remplit un bol en porcelaine du même motif que la théière. Elle le tendit à Shaylla qui observa avec méfiance le contenu, comprenant l’appellation de « toile d’esprit ». Ce n’était ni liquide, ni gazeux, le parfait mélange des deux, la mixture tourbillonnait en arabesques pétillantes et lorsque le souffle de Shaylla vint heurter sa surface, elle s’éleva en volutes huileuses avant de retomber paresseusement dans le bol. Elle s’en saisit et instantanément, l’émanation fluide prit une teinte pétrole, devint plus épaisse, s’agrippant aux parois du bol comme les ténèbres personnifiées.

\- La toile d’esprit s’accorde à son propriétaire, sourit la vieille.

\- Super, très engageant, je suis flattée, bon on peut m’expliquer ce bordel maintenant?

\- Si tel est ton souhait, je suis la **Dame Mirachnée, (3)** mais tu peux m’appeler la Dame...

\- Ce sera « la veille » pour moi. Rétorqua Shaylla afin de se donner une contenance et de cacher les tremblements atroces de sa jambe, indiquant qu’elle ne souhaitait que sortir d’ici, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettraient.

La Dame fronça les sourcils mais continua.

\- Ce que tu as dans les mains est une toile d’esprit, que seule une tisseuse peut confectionner, elle permet de filer la toile du temps et des possibles.

\- C’est grâce à ça que je vais voir mon futur?

\- Pas forcément ton futur, corrigea la Dame, la toile du temps est quasiment impénétrable, tu verras ce que Davy Jones veut bien que tu voies, cela peut être ton futur en effet, ou bien ton passé, un événement présent qui t’es destiné ou même une autre version de ta vie.

\- Une autre ve...

\- Silence, arrête donc de t’agiter et fais-moi confiance, bois ça et pioche trois cartes. Shaylla regarda un instant sa toile d’esprit avec l’irrépressible envie de la balancer au loin mais finit par l’ingurgiter d’un coup sec, essayant d’oublier le gout atroce de sang et de boue, avec tout de même, toujours cette même pointe d’amande. Instantanément, elle eut l’impression que ses sens étaient recouverts d’une chape de coton. Elle y voyait à peine et tous les sons semblaient atténués comme si elle progressait sous l’eau. Elle piocha trois cartes à l’aveugle et entendit à peine la voix de la Dame Mirachnée.

\- L’As de pique et le Roi de cœur, he bien ma jolie…

_« Ça fait que deux ça, la vieille, j’en ai pioché trois »_

Et ce fut le noir.

 

~•~•~•~

 

**ARC 1: Bluff**

_"Il y a ces gens qui se font une place sans faire de vague, ils arrivent et se fondent dans le moule nous laissant croire qu'ils ont toujours été là. Et il y a les personnes comme Shaylla qui arrivent avec leur esprit pioche et leur corps dynamite et qui se creusent une place que vous le vouliez ou non. Ces gens-la, on se rappelle comment c'était avant eux mais on n’aurait pas idée de leur dire que c'était mieux."_

_Portgas D Ace_

 

** Chapitre 1:  **

** « Parle-moi affaires »  **

_ Année 1522, Alabasta, Alubarna _

 

L’air moite et lourd des rues d’Alubarna, saturé par la tension de la guerre civile, pesait sur les âmes et étouffait les respirations. Les lueurs rassurantes des demeures habitées brillaient dans la nuit, témoins lumineux de la chaleur accueillante des foyers, illusion de sûreté narguant ceux qui étaient loin de chez eux. Une ombre entrait dans cette catégorie d’âmes solitaires, mais pas forcément en peine, errant dans la nuit, sans but apparent. Ses pas l’avaient une fois de plus perdue et elle ne cherchait qu’à trouver un endroit tranquille où passer la nuit, ayant abandonné l’idée de se sustenter.

Non loin de là, un homme sortait d'une taverne, définitivement éméché, dont la quantité d’alcool qui coulait dans son sang aurait rendu jaloux un certain sabreur aux cheveux vert. Il tituba jusqu'au mur d'une maison, y abandonnant sa gravité et il l'aperçut. Ignorant pour l'heure l'identité de cette ombre morbide drapée dans une mante noire bien trop chaude pour le pays aride d'Alabasta -à vrai dire, pour l'heure il ignorait jusqu'à son propre nom- il observait bêtement la silhouette s’avancer lorsqu'une légère brise -phénomène béni dans ce pays- découvrit les courbes féminines que cachait auparavant le lourd tissu. L'alcool aidant, l‘homme interpella la dame drapée de pénombre.

\- Heyyyy! Toi là!

Elle releva la tête, dévoilant son visage aux traits acérés et ses yeux brillants d'un gris lugubre à la lumière de la lune, elle sourit. Des semaines de traque, enfin un peu de détente.

Un frottement métallique,

Un cri d'ivrogne agonisant,

Le sourire écarlate d'un égorgé,

La traque touchait presque à sa fin.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Ace avala une nouvelle gorgée de thé glacé avec la sensation merveilleuse que son gosier renaissait de ses **cendres.(4)** Après avoir quitté son frère et sa joyeuse bande de dégénérés, il avait traversé le désert en direction de la côte Est, pensant, naïvement, que son fruit du démon suffirait à le protéger. Grave erreur, il avait failli mourir de soif, et de honte, de s’être fait avoir comme un débutant par sa propre arrogance. Il se rappelait avoir béni le ciel que Thatch n’ait pas été là ou cet imbécile de cuisinier n’aurait pas manqué d’enfoncer les restes de son amour propre dans les tréfonds de l’humour.

Puis, il s’était rappelé que Thatch était mort et qu’il était sur les traces de son assassin. Il avait passé le soir suivant à frapper un rocher en répétant le nom du meurtrier.

Teach.

La sensation que l’histoire se répétait lui collait à la peau.

Pour Sabo, il n’avait rien pu faire et son assassin était hors d’atteinte, intouchable, inatteignable. Un dragon céleste. Un dragon putain de céleste. Cet imbécile de Sabo n’aurait pas pu se faire tuer par quelqu’un qui n’était pas protégé par la Marine?

Pour Thatch, il n’avait rien pu faire mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'occasion de venger la mort d’un de ses frères spirituels. Et il était bien décidé à le faire.

Le second commandant posa sa tasse de thé sur le comptoir du bar avec une poignée de pièces et ramassa son sac, tournant les talons sans voir la femme qui s’empressait de payer sa consommation à sa suite.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, cette même femme drapée dans une cape noire grignotait une étrange pâtisserie verte, savourant le délicieux gout d’amande tout en fixant, l’air pensive, un avis de recherche. Sur la feuille au papier usé par mille péripéties et pliages le jeune homme qui souriait était le même que celui qu'elle avait espionné durant une bonne heure alors qu’il étanchait avec bonheur sa soif. Aucun doute n’était possible, les habits, le visage, la mimique sardonique de sa bouche et les adorables taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses joues étaient les mêmes. Devant elle se tenait le pas si grand Portgas D Ace.

Ou pas.

Nom d’un dragon ! Ce malotru avait osé disparaître pendant qu’elle se demandait si, en reliant ses taches de rousseurs on pouvait dessiner quelque chose. L’ombre balança au hasard quelques piécettes sur la table -et certainement pas assez pour payer- avant d'arracher à moitié les battants du bar dans sa précipitation en sortant. Elle aperçut le pirate marchant nonchalamment une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle bifurqua dans une ruelle et piqua un sprint. Elle devait être au port avant lui. Entrée théâtrale oblige.

Le pirate savoura la sensation de contraste entre sa gorge où le thé glacé avait laissé une empreinte sibérienne et la chaleur moite du vent d’Est qui faisait voler ses cheveux sous son chapeau. Il enleva celui-ci sous l’œil appréciateur d’une bande d’adolescentes qui gloussèrent lorsqu’il passa avec application ses doigts dans ses cheveux de jais. Le pirate nota que sa tignasse avait bien poussé depuis qu’il était parti en chasse, les nombreuses mèches qui lui tombaient constamment sur le front et devant les yeux en étaient le meilleur témoignage.

Les adolescentes poussèrent un véritable soupir d’adoration quand le jeune homme -qui ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention- fronça les sourcils qui assombrirent le regard charbonneux de ses yeux en amande. Le second commandant de Barbe Blanche venait de remarquer la présence d’une silhouette encapuchonnée qui le regardait arriver les bras croisés, du moins il supposait qu’elle le regardait étant donné que le capuchon de sa large cape descendait jusqu’à son front et dissimulait le visage de l’inconnue au-dessus des joues.

De grande taille pour une femme -puisque c’en était une- elle faisait presque sa taille, à quelques centimètres près. Les pieds enfoncés dans des bottes de cuir souple maintenues près de son mollet à l’aide d’un lien enroulé autour de celles-ci, les avant-bras dissimulés par des bandages à la propreté douteuse, les mains glissées dans des mitaines, elle dégageait une profonde impression de sauvagerie guerrière. Impression renforcée par le massif bâton à double lame fixé dans son dos par une bandoulière.

Lorsqu’il arriva à sa hauteur, elle rabattit sa capuche sur ses omoplates, dévoilant une crinière de cheveux encore plus épais, noirs et en bataille que ceux du pirate et un visage féminin tordu dans un rictus moqueur qui se voulait chaleureux. Elle sourit et lui lança quelque chose en raillant.

\- Tu semblais avoir besoin de ça.

Ace le rattrapa par réflexe et contempla, perplexe, la barrette qui avait atterri dans sa paume. Elle était noire et avait l’avantage non négligeable d’être parfaitement exempte de toute trace féminine intempestive. Il en reconnut la forme longue et mince pour l’avoir vu plusieurs fois dans les cheveux de Thatch. Dans ses jours de flemme, le quatrième commandant ne prenait pas les trois heures nécessaires à la construction de sa coiffure alambiquée et se contentait de ramener ses longues mèches de devant vers l’arrière en les maintenant avec une barrette de ce type. Le pirate releva le visage vers l’inconnue, l’air interloqué:

\- Portgas D Ace, toi et moi nous devons parler.

Ace fronça les sourcils, l’air malicieux et le sourire espiègle de la jeune femme le criait: elle en savait bien plus sur lui qu’il n’en savait sur elle et il détestait ce sentiment d’infériorité qui le prenait en réalisant cela. Les seules personnes à côté desquelles il tolérait ce sentiment se trouvaient à des milliers de kilomètres, sur le Moby Dick. Et puis, il se rappelait parfaitement de la maxime qu’énonçait le premier commandant à tous ceux qui le raillaient durant ses lectures quotidiennes:

_« Le savoir c’est le pouvoir »_

En général, après ça, tous ceux qui riaient se taisaient et on foutait la paix au phénix. Tout le monde savait que c’était vrai, surtout en combat, plus on en savait sur l’adversaire, plus on était à même de connaître et exploiter ses faiblesses, plus fort on était face à lui, plus on avait de chance de gagner. Marco disait aussi que le corps en disait beaucoup plus sur la personne qu’il n’en laissait paraître.

_« Les apparences ont beau être trompeuses, si on peut tromper les apparences, on a l’avantage »_

On ne devait certes pas juger quelqu’un sur son physique ni tirer de conclusions hâtives mais certaines choses, dans les expressions, la posture, la façon de s’habiller ou même de parler, dévoilaient des informations précieuses sur la personne. Ace s’appliqua donc à observer la jeune femme.

Sur une échelle de Dadan à Boa Hancock, il n’aurait pas su du tout où la placer. Il lui trouvait un certain charme mais savait qu’elle n’aurait certainement pas plu à la plupart des membres de son équipage. Trop éloignée des standards de beauté de Grand Line. En authentique homme, il se concentra d’abord sur sa silhouette. Elle avait des formes assez agréables mais plus dues à des muscles très développés qu’à des courbes naturellement avantageuses. Il le voyait par exemple au renflement délicat de sa hanche, clairement dû à un muscle dur comme l’acier et non à un amas harmonieux de chaires voluptueuses et tendres. Sa poitrine n’était pas très impressionnante mais l’œil avisé du brun remarqua qu’elle était compressée dans le t-shirt sans manches dont le col venait effleurer le menton de l’inconnue. Elle avait des épaules larges et musclées, particulièrement pour une femme et il constata sans mal que ses bras l’étaient tout autant.

Les yeux d’Ace suivirent leur chemin vers les mains de la jeune fille. Calleuses, contusionnées et fortes. Aux antipodes de ce qu’on attendait des mains d’une jeune fille. Les longs doigts leur donnaient un semblant de féminité, malheureusement vite éclipsé par les épais cals dans ses paumes, preuves d’une pratique ancienne et régulière d’une arme, certainement celle qui oscillait dans son dos.

Il en vint à son visage, loin des doux visages ronds à la peau velouteuse, elle arborait un visage dur aux traits anguleux taillés à la serpe et sa peau, tout comme le reste de son corps, était tannée par le soleil et l’eau de mer, parsemée de cicatrices plus ou moins régulières. Il passa rapidement sur son nez droit, sur ses pommettes hautaines qui ressortaient un peu trop et sur ses sourcils noirs pour échouer sur ses yeux.

Bien différent des grands yeux ronds qu’adorait la plupart des hommes de ce monde, ils étaient très en amande, tirés à l’extrême vers ses tempes, bordés d’épais cils noirs qui assombrissaient les prunelles d’acier qui englobaient deux pupilles plus verticales que la normale. Il remarqua l’air moqueur dans ses yeux une seconde avant qu’elle ne reprenne la parole.

\- Hey ! Le pirate, quand tu auras fini de me mater on pourra peut être commencer à discuter plus sérieusement tous les deux.

Le susnommé reprit et sa contenance, et son masque de méfiance. Son attention se focalisa de nouveau sur les propos et le visage de son interlocutrice, il remarqua le sourire qui fleurissait aux commissures de ses lèvres, dévoilant deux canines légèrement protubérantes. Le pirate tacha de faire abstraction du malaise que provoquait l’aura étrange de la jeune femme et tenta de continuer la conversation le plus normalement du monde.

\- Hum, et de quoi tu peux bien vouloir me parler au juste, t’es qui d’ailleurs ?

La brune ajusta sa position et s’adossa au mat miniature de son engin, tout sourire disparu.

\- Affaires, Portgas, je veux te parler affaires.

Le brun tiqua intérieurement. Le problème était là, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d’avoir une conversation badine à propos de banales affaires alors que la situation ne l’était pas. Cette jeune femme ne l’était pas, son aura dérangeante ne l’était pas et cette conversation ne l’était sûrement pas. Qui était-elle ? Comment le connaissait-elle ? Quelles étaient ses motivations et pourquoi apparaître de manière aussi faussement amicale et décontractée ? Pour le mettre en confiance ? Il voyait bien ses muscles tendus et la garde passive agressive qui flottait sur ses membres. Il avait parfaitement remarqué les pupilles qui le jaugeaient de haut en bas, calculant et évaluant ses gestes. Elle était prête à toute éventualité, parer une attaque si il refusait ou lui serrer la main si il acceptait… Si il acceptait quoi au juste ? Le cerveau du brun tournait à plein régime il lui semblait que l’horloge de l’univers s’était arrêtée, depuis combien de temps attendait-il qu’elle lui balance sa requête ? Une heure ? Une seconde ? Il avait l’impression d’être dans un insupportable maelstrom où d’incroyables entités s’amusaient comme des folles dans un jeu dont il ne connaissait pas les règles. Ace haïssait plus que tout le sentiment d’être totalement à côté de la plaque qui le saisissait en cet instant. Il devait renverser la balance, reprendre un minimum de contrôle, des informations, il lui fallait des informations pour être sur un pied d’égalité avec elle. Il la surpassait physiquement mais elle avait des cartes bien plus intéressantes, elle savait ce pourquoi elle était là et elle savait qui il était, si ce n’est plus. Il devait reprendre le dessus.

\- Tu m’as dit que tu t’appelais comment déjà ? Demanda le pirate, soudain plus confiant.

\- Je ne te l’ai pas dis. Shaylla, et crois moi ou non, mon cher Portgas, je viens te proposer mon aide. La brune s’était présentée avec un sourire en coin qui s’était transformé en véritable rictus jubilatoire alors qu’Ace réfléchissait.

Shaylla ? Il n’avait jamais entendu ce nom, il s’obligea cependant à ne pas s’attarder sur ce détail et à enchainer le plus rapidement possible, curieux. « Son aide » ? Son aide pour la recherche de Teach ? Était-elle au courant ? En même temps, il ne s’était jamais caché de ses motivations, seulement de son identité afin de ne pas se faire traquer par la Marine. Il n’aurait plus manqué que le traqueur devienne le traqué. Si elle avait entendu parler d’un homme à la recherche de Marshall D Teach, comment avait-elle découvert que c’était lui ? Encore une fois, il ne s’était pas caché, mais si une femme sortie de nulle part pouvait le trouver aussi facilement c’était assez inquiétant vis à vis de ses capacités en matière de discrétion et compromettant pour le côté incognito de sa vengeance. De plus, si elle savait qui il pistait, il y avait de grandes chances que le principal intéressé soit aussi au courant, et en profite. Nom d’un chien, la simple apparition de cette femme venait troubler avec l’efficacité d’une météorite l’eau étale et nette de ses projets. Jusqu’ici c’était clair, simple, trouver Teach, le tuer, mais voilà que cette satanée garce se pointait comme si de rien n’était, comme si il se connaissait depuis le berceau et lui proposait, sur le ton de la conversation, un… Elle lui proposait quoi d’ailleurs ?

\-  Et donc ? Qu’est-ce qui est si important que tu viennes m’emmerder comme ça?

La jeune femme s’avança dangereusement et Ace nota au passage la souplesse de son pas de félin avant qu’elle ne soit sur lui, un immense sourire séducteur dévoilant ses canines pointues:

\- Mon cher Ace, je voudrais te parler d’un homme que tu connais bien, j’imagine que le nom de Marshall D Teach te dis quelque chose? Le fils du roi des pirates ramena ses mèches ébène en arrière et les plaqua au haut de son crane à l’aide de la barrette, dégageant ses yeux anthracite, devenus gris glacial.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ghirlak: c’est un nom de ma composition (j’aime créer des noms à tout va < 3) il désigne une arme à double lame, j’ai eu beau chercher impossible de trouver un nom à cette arme donc c’est un bâton d’environ 1,50m, à chaque extrémité une lame courbe rétractable d’une quarantaine de centimètre. Pour voir à peu près comment je l’imagine:  
> Lien 1 : taper simplement « mirkwood polearm » sur google images ;)
> 
> (2) :Il est possible de se blanchir les dents avec du bicarbonate de sodium mais je ne peux que vous le déconseiller, ça abime vos jolis dents, ne faites pas ça chez vous allez chez le dentiste.
> 
> (3) :Ce nom est bien est un mélange entre le nom d’Arachnée (cf : Mythologie grecque) et le mot mirage, vous comprendrez pourquoi… Hum… 
> 
> (4) :Cendres, feu, qui a compris ? Haha…


	2. ARC 1 : Bluff, chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace et Shaylla commencement les négociations et les embrouilles

* * *

 

**Arc 1: Bluff**  

_"Il y a ces gens qui se font une place sans faire de vague, ils arrivent et se fondent dans le moule nous laissant croire qu'ils ont toujours été là. Et il y a les personnes comme Shaylla qui arrivent avec leur esprit pioche et leur corps dynamite et qui se creusent une place que vous le vouliez ou non. Ces gens-la, on se rappelle comment c'était avant eux mais on n'aurait pas idée de leur dire que c'était mieux."_

Portgas D Ace

 

**Chapitre 2:**

**« Parle moi de compromis et du début de quelque chose »**

 

_Précédemment dans JDM:_  

Après avoir quitté son frère et son équipage, Ace se fait aborder par une étrange jeune femme, celle-ci veut lui parler de Teach.

 

Année 1522, Alabasta, Alubarna

 

Ace avait senti son visage se décomposer sous l'œil amusé de la brune. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose, avait envisagé d'innombrables possibilités. Toutes les raisons qui auraient poussé cette jeune femme à se présenter devant lui. Il avait émis des hypothèses sans fin sur son identité en un instant. C'était une révolutionnaire, une chasseusede prime, une marine même. Mais jamais, il n'aurait cru voir se former sur les lèvres qu'elle avait de la même couleur que sa peau bronzée le nom maudit.

Teach.

Le mot haï qu'il se refusait à prononcer sans y injecter toute la haine, tout le mépris et tout le dégout qu'il ressentait pour ce déchet. Dans la bouche mutine de cette femme, ce nom sonnait comme un défi. Un défi qu'Ace aurait été ravi de relever s'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de la frapper pour l'avoir prononcé avec tant de désinvolture. Il lui suffisait de voir les yeux qui se faisaient inquisiteurs de cette fille pour que sa rage soit ravivée.

Pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler de Teach?

Elle semblait avoir à peu de chose près son âge et l'idée que Teach ait pu l'avoir dans son lit, pire, la mettre enceinte lui donna des nausées. Ace songea alors que c'était surement ce que ressentaient les hauts gradés quand ils pensaient à lui, le rejeton indésirable et indésirédu Roi des pirates. Soudain, c'est de lui qu'il eut envie de vomir.

 

\- Qu'est ce que t'as à voir avec cette raclure?

 

La réponse sembla plaire à l'encapuchonnée, sa mimique sardonique s'élargit.

 

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais à ses trousses, vrai ou pas?

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Se renfrogna le brun, ignorant celle de la femme.

\- Commence par me dire si, oui ou non, tu poursuis ce fils de Satan, mes actions et la suite de l'histoire en dépendent. Répliqua-t-elle sans cacher son amusement.

 

Ace resta interdit un instant, jaugeant du regard la guerrière. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance? Absolument pas. Tout son corps le lui criait et celui de la brune acquiesçait furieusement. Le rictus moqueur, les yeux brillants de malice, même sans ces signes révélateurs, il n'aurait pas voulu faire confiance à cette jeune femme, langage corporel et préjugés obligent.

Elle ressemblait à un chat, et tout le monde sait que les chats adorent s'amuser avec leurs proies, et étrangement, Ace avait la ferme impression que la féline en face de lui le prenait pour son jouet. Non pas qu'il doutâtde lui, il savait qu'il pouvait la battre. Non pas qu'il la sous-estimât, seulement si elle avait été plus forte que lui, elle aurait déjà fait du bruit sur la route de Grand Line.

Mais après tout, il ne s'était jamais caché de son but, demandant ouvertement aux populations si elles avaient vu l'abominable Marshall D Teach, cette fille devait déjà savoir de quoi il retournait et voulait simplement l'entendre de sa bouche. Pourquoi donc hésiter?

 

\- Vrai, je le traque depuis des mois.

\- Traque, tout de suite les grands mots, Ricana-t-elle. Situ le « traquais », crois-moi tu ne te serais pas arrêté pour batifoler avec ton frère.

 

Le Ace qui avait pris la mer il y déjà plusieurs années aurait sans doute réagi violemment à cette provocation, hurlant qu'elle n'avait pas à remettre en cause sa motivation, sa haine, et qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de le juger pour passer un peu de temps avec le frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Mais le Ace qui était commandant sous les ordres de Barbe Blanche, celui qui avait pris de l'expérience et du galon avait retenu une seule chose de la remarque de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait suivi, espionné Ace avait vu juste, elle en savait long sur lui et elle n'était pas digne de confiance.

Il la dévisagea une nouvelle fois, parfaitement conscient qu'il devait avoirl'air bizarre à toujours la fixer ainsi mais il essayait désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il voyait dans ses prunelles argent. Disaient-elles confiance ou défiance?

Elle le dévisageait elle aussi, d'une manière bien plus amusée que réellement curieuse.

 

\- Enfin, je t'ai promis une réponse, il s'avère que, moi aussi je…

 

Elle marqua un arrêt et sourit.

 

\- …chasse Teach.

 

Ace eut la nette impression qu'elle le prenait pour un con et ça ne lui plaisait que très moyennement.

 

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

 - J'ai mes raisons, tu as les tiennes, je ne veux pas savoir quelles sont les tiennes, ne cherche pas à connaître les miennes, Portgas, nous nous en porterons tous les deux bien mieux, l'important c'est que nous le traquons tous les deux. Elle esquissa un sourire à ces mots.

 

Ace commençait à voir où elle voulait en venir et ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

 

\- Abrège, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

 - Je le cherche, tu le cherches, autant joindre nos efforts pour espérer un meilleur rendement, non ?

 

Il avait vu juste. Elle lui proposait une alliance. Il aurait été ravi d'avoir de l'aide si ç'avait été une personne de confiance. Mais c'était cette démone sortie de nulle part qui lui tendait la main. Et Ace ne savait que trop bien à quel point il est facile de dissimuler une lame dans un bandage comme celui qui recouvrait les avant-bras de la femme.

Et ce regard acier qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il ne voulait pas faire alliance avec elle. Mais, elle semblait en savoir beaucoup, sur lui comme sur Teach. Ce qui en faisait, ou une alliée intéressante dans la traque, ou une ennemi dangereuse de part les informationsqu'elle détenait. Le choix était vite fait d'un point de vue objectif, mais dans la pratique, elle lui semblait aussi dangereuse en tant qu'amie qu'en tant qu'ennemie. Et il y avait le risque qu'elle le trahisse de quelque façon que ce soit. Et Ace n'avait pas envie de prendre ce risque, pas alors qu'il était seul en terrain hostile et en froid avec ses frères et son père de cœur. Marco aurait su quoi faire, tout comme il aurait su si la jeune fille était digne de confiance. Cependant Ace s'imaginait mal la ramener sur le Mody Dick pour avoir l'aval de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, surtout après son départ explosif. Il était donc coincé. Dans ces moments là, il essayait de penser comme Marco, chose difficile mais le premier commandant avait passé assez de temps à lui inculquer du plomb dans la cervelle pour qu'Ace se rappelle soudainement une maxime que le Phénix appréciait particulièrement.

 

« Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près » **(1)**

 

Dans ce cas de figure, ça lui paraissait approprié. Qui qu'elle soit, elle en savait long sur lui et était clairement dangereuse. C'était l'occasion de la surveiller de près tout en continuant sa tache. Autant lier l'utile à l'agréable. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'agréable dans l'histoire. Ses yeux passèrent sur le corps trop musclé pour une femme de Shaylla  **(2)** et les épaisses cicatrices clairement visibles sur ses bras. Décidemment rien d'agréable.

 

\- J'accepte.

 

Elle sourit. Pas d'un vrai sourire heureux non. Ace doutait qu'elle en soit capable. Jusque là il n'avait vu que sourire moqueur et sourire satisfait sur le visage taillé à la serpe. Ce sourire faisait parti de la seconde catégorie, bien qu'il dégage quelque chose de la première. De toute façon, Ace avait la ferme impression de se trouver devant une de ces personnes qui se moquent de tout et de tout le monde, persuadées d'avoir vu bien pire et d'être meilleure quoi qu'il arrive. Jusqu'à que ces personnes rencontrent pire qu'elles et se prenne le mur de la réalité. Et Ace allait se faire un plaisir d'être ce mur.

 

~•~•~•~ 

 

Ce que Shaylla préférait dans son corps c'était sa capacité extraordinaire à persuader les gens qu'elle cachait toujours quelque chose, qu'elle en savait beaucoup, qu'elle était toujours prête à planter des couteaux dans le dos de tout le monde. Et elle prenait un malin plaisir à en jouer, même quand, fait rare, ce n'était pas le cas. Voir cet arriéré se creuser les méninges pour savoir sioui ou non elle était digne de confiance était tout simplement hilarant. Surtout quand la réponse était évidente.

Évidemment qu'elle le rejoignait car elle avait entendu parler de sa traque, évidemment qu'elle l'avait rejoint pour faciliter sa traque à elle. Bien sur qu'elle allait lui planter un couteau dans le dos une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. On n'était jamais trop prudente avec les pirates.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Deux semaines qu'il voyageait avec Shaylla, et Ace commençait à regretter amèrement d'avoir accepté cette collaboration des enfers.

Les enfers, c'est surement de là que venait cette fille.

Son physique était plus ou moins raccord avec sa psychologie, dur, tranchant comme de l'acier et sans compromis. Plus ou moins car si ce corps traduisait bien l'intransigeance qui caractérisait bien la brune, il peinait à exposer la monstruosité de ses pensées et de son âme noircie. Il fallait attendre de voir les actes que perpétrait ce même corps. Elle semblait n'avoir qu'une idée abstraite de retenue et de self control et Ace la soupçonnait grandement de ne pas chercher à se contrôler pour se défouler et abreuver le sol du sang de ses victimes et de jouer les hystériques émotionnelles afin de se défouler sans qu'il l'embête. Alors lorsqu'il avait commencé à la stopper dans ses accès de violence sous prétexte de discrétion, elle s'était rabattue sur une technique plus insidieuse mais toutaussi satisfaisante pour son égo pervers, l'intimidation. Son corps, son aura, tout dans son allure était naturellement menaçant. Un excellent moyen de traumatiser les sources de sa contrariété sans que sa nouvelle nounou vienne lui parler d'éthique. Il lui suffisait de découvrir ses canines dans un sourire tordu dont elle avait le secret, de fixer la victime de son regard le plus fou et le tour était joué.

Être elle-même en soi.

Elle adorait tuer. Il le voyait bien, le sang qui gouttait le long de son corps était pour elle la plus belle des récompenses. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était forte, beaucoup plus que prévu, au fil du temps il avait vu que ce n'était pas seulement ses bras mais son corps entier qui était si musclé et couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins effacées par le temps. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu laisser de tels stigmates sur la peau halée de la brune. Sûrement pas des épreuves agréables. Était-ce pour ces marques qu'elle en voulait au monde entier ? Était-elle une ancienne esclave en fuite ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas de prime, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'être le cas si elle avait été une esclave en cavale.

Toutes ces questions assaillaient le brun comme des gifles, chacune plus soudaine et violente que la précédente, il prenait conscience qu'il ne savait rien d'elle sinon qu'elle était à la recherche active de Marshall D Teach et que c'était une sociopathe en puissance.

Pourtant, Ace ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer avec une profonde horreur que cette sauvagerie sanglante qui animait sa compagne de voyage était peut-être au niveau de la barbarie du traitre Teach. Peut être cette sauvagerie serait-elle son meilleur atout afin d'appliquer la sentence.

Elle n'était pas seulement sauvage en apparence, elle l'était aussi dans sa façon d'être, ses combats, sa démarche féline et son attitude de prédatrice. Une attitude qui, il l'espérait, faisait jeu égal avec la folie et la soif de pouvoir de Barbe Noire.

Cependant une autre question se posait. Et après ? Que ferait-il après avoir attrapé Teach ? Elle semblait le haïr du plus profond de son être – Ace avait presque pitié pour Teach, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle était capable de faire subir à un homme qui suscitait tant de haine- et Ace doutait qu'elle soit encline à le laisser ramener tranquillement le pirate parjure à son équipage pour qu'il y soit jugé en dehors de sa juridiction. La ramener avec lui ? Qu'allait il bien pouvoir dire pour expliquer la présence d'une belle brune déséquilibrée mentalement, violente, et pour couronner le tout assoiffée de sang et de vengeance à ses cotés ? C'était une mauvaise idée et de toute façon, pour quoi faire ? Ses frères de cœur n'accepteraient jamais qu'elle ait une quelconque voix au chapitre. Donc que faire ? La tuer ? Il n'aimait pas cela, même si débarrasser le monde d'une pareille psychopathe était certainement lui rendre service.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Ils étaient donc partis, à deux sur le Striker du fils de Roger, pas très confortable mais l'un comme l'autre, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'un confort de princesse alors ils s'en contentaient gracieusement, naviguant la nuit, chassant et dormant le jour, ils avançaient vite. Avec le temps, l'ennui et la pression insupportable du silence, Ace avait fini par commencer à parler à Shaylla, ce qui revenait à parler au vent. Celle-ci semblait s'accommoder sans aucun souci du silence pesant qui ponctuait chaque instant de leur collaboration mais elle n'avait pas à supporter son aura oppressante. Et les années passées aux côtés des bruyants Shirohiges avaient eu raison de la tolérance du commandant. Il avait donc commencé à parler, seul puisque Shaylla ne répondait jamais, racontant ses aventures avec les Ace of Spade puis toute l'histoire qui l'avait amené à rejoindre les rangs des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Puis il avait raconté la trahison de Teach. Il venait de se remémorer à voix haute tout ce qu'il avait ressenti devant le corps de Thatch, lorsqu'il avait compris que Teach avait trahi quand Shaylla intervint enfin, après des jours de silence têtu.

 

\- … C'est à cet instant précis que j'ai décidé de traquer ce fils de chien, je me demande pourquoi tu le traques toi aussi. Réfléchit-il à voix haute.

 - Je n'ai pas connu ce Thatch, et à cause de Teach je ne le connaitrai jamais et ça ravive encore plus ma haine, cet homme avait l'air d'être très intéressant, et les raisons qui me poussent en avant dans cette chasse ne te regardent pas, Portgas.

 - Je pense que si, puisque ta « haine » est dirigée vers l'homme que je traque depuis des mois.

 - Et bien moi je le traque depuis des années, grand bien t'en fasse!

 

Les deux bruns se foudroyèrent du regard, la collaboration s'annonçait mal.

 

\- Je te propose un marché. Dit Ace après quelques instants.

 - Quoi donc? Répondit la brune en haussant un sourcil.

 

On trouve Teach, on le neutralise sans le tuer, on sera pas trop de deux avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, dont j'ignore toujours la nature exacte au passage, et après on le ramène à mon Père, avec ce que t'auras fait il sera sûrement plus enclin à écouter ta requête et même à te confier la vie de Barbe Noire. 

Ace ne croyait pas une seconde que le vieux accepterait mais sinon il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Shaylla réfléchit un moment avant de répondre avec quelque réserve.

 

\- Mouais c'est honnête comme marché, mais si le Shirohige n'accepte pas, totalement inéquitable et en plus, pourquoi votre rancune primerait sur la mienne ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas vous qui plaideriez pour que je vous confie sa vie ?

 - Écoute, c'est le risque, on a pas le temps pour écrire un contrat et le faire vérifier par un avocat, surtout qu'un avocat voudrait jamais relire un truc pareil…

 - Avec ma lame sous la gorge, si.

 - C'est pas le sujet, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est une traque, on a pas le temps mais je te promet que si on y arrive je défendrais ta position devant le vieux.

 

Elle le regarda quelques instants et jeta un regard méprisant à la main qu'il lui tendait avant de la serrer avec une moue contrariée, visiblement, ce marché ne l'enchantait pas. Mais rien ne l'enchantait, à part se battre, pensa Ace.

  

 

~•~•~•~

 

 

Shaylla enrageait. Elle s'était faite avoir. Dans la précipitation, elle avait accepté un marché totalement inéquitable et qui avait une chance sur deux de la laisser complètement sur le carreau. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser la vie de Teach entre les mains de ces néophytes de l'assassinat. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre non plus de trop insister au risque de perdre l'appui du pirate, et avec les nouveaux pouvoirs du parjure, elle avait besoin d'un allié puissant. Elle était coincée, une souris entre les pattes d'un chat. Et elle avait plus l'habitude d'être le chat que la souris.

 

~•~•~•~

 

\- Hum ton frère fait parler de lui. Annonça Shaylla d'une voix distraite. 

\- Comment ça? Demanda Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Quand Luffy faisait parler de lui, c'était synonyme de bêtise.

 

\- Ho, rien d'affriolant, lui et son équipage ont détruit Enies Loby.

 

Ace soupira, oui bien sur, venant de cet abruti ce n'était rien de bien affriolant.

 

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse un truc de ce genre un de ces quatre.

 

Shaylla tourna une page de son journal en répondant d'un vague grognement, peu intéressée par un débat sur le degré de connerie que pourrait atteindre Luffy avant de définitivement exploser à cause d'un trop plein de vide entre ses oreilles. Chose qui s'avérait difficile à calculer si on prenait en compte son élasticité apparemment infinie.

 

\- Comment s'appelle la prochaine île déjà ? 

\- Île Banarô.

 - Si ça te dérange pas, tu la visiteras tout seul, comme je doute que Teach se trouve dans ce trou paumé je préfère m'éviter un nouveau festival de regards méprisants, étant donné que je suis pas autorisée à y répondre.

 - Fais comme tu veux. Grogna le brun en étirant ses jambes endolories sur la plage.

 - Ils avaient vogué toute la nuit ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la matinée et la charge supplémentaire qu'était la brune sur son Striker l'épuisait bien plus que ce qu'il avouait, fierté masculine oblige.

 

Shaylla tourna une nouvelle page du journal.

 

Le bruit du papier qui se froisse sonnait étrangement aux oreilles d'Ace dans la quiétude de ce début d'après-midi, ce son semblait déplacé, barbare, désagréable à côté du doux flux des vagues sur la côte de cette paisible île estivale. La chaleur avait conduit Shaylla à enlever son éternelle cape noire, le T-shirt sans manche rouge qu'elle portait en dessous laissait ses bras à l'air libre et Ace remarqua une fois de plus la quantité astronomique de cicatrices de sa coéquipière. Une en particulier attira son regard. Assurément causée par une arme blanche, elle lui semblait pourtant très irrégulière, il ne pût empêcher les mots de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

 

\- Comment tu t'es faite cette cicatrice?

 

Shaylla releva le nez de son journal pour lui lancer un regard en biais et suivit son regard jusqu'à son bras.

  

~•~•~•~

 

 

 

Vision fugace d'un boyau crasseux à l'aube de minuit, et d'une enfant à l'aube de l'adolescence. L'enfant aux boucles rouge bondit pour éviter un cimeterre qui va s'écraser dans la saleté du sol, là où elle se tenait une fraction de seconde avant et qui l'aurait sans aucun doute coupée en deux. Une machette en profite pour déchirer la peau de son dos qui n'est déjà plus délicate depuis longtemps. La petite hurle. Elle entend au loin l'aboiement impérieux de son père. Elle ne saisit pas les mots mais comprend le message :

 

« Apprend ta leçon, tue-les ».

 

Elle se ressaisit, son dos colore le sol d'une trainée écarlate lorsqu'elle fait volte face. Elle se saisit de la tête d'un assaillant et d'un coup sec, lui brise la nuque. Elle vient de défoncer la dentition d'un autre lorsqu'une nouvelle douleur vient s'ajouter à la longue liste d'injures qui empourprent son corps sorti de force de l'enfance. Les boucles dont on ne distingue plus la couleur originale du sang qui les salissent volent comme au ralenti quand elle regarde l'épaule d'où vient la douleur.

Au loin, elle voit son père. Les bras croisés, il la regarde un rictus sur les lèvres. Lentement, elle apprendra sa leçon. En attendant, il ne fera pas un geste pour venir l'aider. 

 

 

~•~•~•~

 

 

 

\- Une étoile de jet m'est rentrée dans le bras, j'ai eu un mal fou à l'enlever, j'ai bataillé pendant une éternité pour la retirerde ma chair, le lanceur avait eu l'excellente idée d'enduire son arme de glu.

 

Ace écarquilla les yeux, c'était une plaisanterie? Quel con irait faire un truc aussi stupide?

 

\- Et t'as laissé la glu se coller dans ta peau? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retirée immédiatement?

 

Elle lui lança un regard agacé.

 

\- J'étais en plein combat! Et j'avais pas mon Ghirlak, va te battre contre 3 hommes armés dans ces conditions! Alors entre mourir et avoir une étoile de jet collée dans le biceps, je préfère l'étoile de jet!

 

Ace émit un grognement pour seule réponse, Shaylla déteignait sur lui, il allait bientôt redevenir bilingue en grognement.

 Après un repas frugal, Shaylla s'endormit, et Ace pris le premier tour de garde.

 Au crépuscule ils levèrent le camp. Avec la rapidité d'une machine bien huilée leur maigre paquetage fût bouclé et ils partirent en direction de l'île Banarô. Ils l'attinrent en début d'après-midi le lendemain.

 

\- Elle a l'air aussi affreusement banale que toutes les autres. fit remarquer la brune qui sentait déjà venir l'ennui mortel.

 - Non j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec celle-ci.

 

Le regard sceptique que lui lança Shaylla en disant long sur le peu de cas qu'elle faisait des impressions qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

 

\- Comme tu veux moi je reste sur la plage.

 

 

~•~•~•~

 

Shaylla remettait du produit grippant sur la poignée de son arme en regardant la mer quand elle entendit une explosion. Vive et preste, elle bondit sur ses pieds tout en faisant demi tour pour observer l'île. Même de là où elle était elle le vit, un titanesque duel entre les flammes orange qu'elle commençait à connaître et… une masse immonde couleur pétrole qui lui rappela immédiatement quelqu'un.

Elle accrocha son Ghirlak dans son dos et se mit à courir dans la direction des flammes. La première leçon qu'on vous apprenait lorsque vous aviez une arme tranchante, c'était de ne pas courir avec celle-ci à la main. Les meilleurs pouvaient trébucher et s'empaler sur leur propre arme, ce qui n'avait rien d'héroïque. Et quand bien même elle trouvait l'idée d'être une héroïne absurde, elle tenait quand même à mourir d'une manière plus élégante. Quitte à être la méchante, ce qu'elle était plus ou moins, autant l'être avec panache.

Elle atteint ce qui lui sembla être le cœur de l'île en quelques minutes et la vue qui s'offrait à elle lui glaça le sang.

 Ace, sonné, allongé par terre aux pieds de Marshall D Teach.

Son sang ne tarda pas pourtant à se réchauffer jusqu'à bouillir de la fureur qu'elle nourrissait depuis trop longtemps. Elle entra dans l'arène naturelle que formait la clairière qu'avait choisi le destin comme théâtre de ces retrouvailles.

 

\- ZEHAHAHAH alors Commandant, qu'est ce que ça fait de se retrouver à terre? Vous êtes comme tous les autres, Commandant, beaucoup trop confiant en votre fruit du démon, mais j'avoue que vos capacités de combat ne sont pas négligeables, je repose ma question, pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre?

 

Au sol, Ace cracha, sa gorge encombrée de salive et de sang incapable d'émettre une autre réponse, bien qu'il trouva celle-ci tout à fait appropriée.

Quand soudain, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une main tirer son autre bras pour le poser sur des épaules musclées. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vu que c'était Shaylla qui avait profité de la confusion pour le soustraire au joug de Barbe Noire, chose que le pirate n'apprécia que moyennement, il se précipita vers les deux bruns et attrapa le bras libre de la jeune fille avec un sourire victorieux.

 

\- ZEHAHAH ! Mon pouvoir neutralise celui des autres fruits du démon, tu ne peux rien contre moi!

 

Aveuglée par sa propre haine, Shaylla trouva au fond des rares parcelles de son esprit encore lucides, la force de se demander quel schéma de pensée avait pu conduire Teach à la penser en possession d'un fruit du démon. Surement pensait-il que seule une fille dotée de pouvoirs était à même de s'opposer à lui de manière aussi nonchalante. Plus important, malgré les changements qu'avait subi son corps, il ne l'avait toujours pas reconnue, c'en était presque vexant. Un ricanement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

 

\- J'ai pas de fruit du démon! Répliqua-t-elle alors même que son talon fusait vers le genou de Barbe Noire.

 

Celui-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner et esquiva alors que son poing disparaissait dans un éclatement de fumée noirâtre avant de jaillit vers la mâchoire contractée de la balafrée. Encombrée par le corps massif du jeune pirate, Shaylla n'eût pas la vivacité nécessaire pour éviter la collision. Ses yeux, en revanche, avaient gardé toute leur acuité et elle distingua clairement le doute et la confusion qui firent leur apparition dans les yeux du parjure un instant avant que son poing ne heurte le visage de la brune dans un craquement immonde.

Tachant d'ignorer le sang qu'elle sentait couler abondamment dans sa bouche – Fracture ouverte de la mâchoire ou elle s'était simplement mordue ?- elle chercha de nouveau le regard de Teach, l'impact lui ayant fait perdre le contact. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il la regardait les sourcils froncés et le regard indéchiffrable.

 

« Ça te revient, hein, sale porc ? »

 

Sachant que la lumièren'allait surement pas tarder à se faire dans les idées noire du pirate elle saisit sa chance et profita du moment de trouble de l'homme. Elle balança son genou entre les jambes du traître qui s'effondra à terre en se tenant les parties. Elle se tourna vers son fardeau.

 

\- Tu peux marcher? Ses nouveaux potes vont pas tarder à rappliquer et je suis pas sûre de les distancer avec toi sur le dos. Articula-t-elle aussi intelligiblement qu'elle le pouvait avec sa mâchoire en morceaux et sa langue qu'elle sentait s'engourdir.

\- Ouais je peux. Grogna le brun en se tenant les côtes, le dernier coup de Teach en avait fracturées au moins deux, peut être trois.

\- Parfait. Alors cours!

 

Les deux pirates déguerpirent, adoptant un repli stratégique, un pirate sait quand il est vaincu. N'y résistant pas, Shaylla jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Se relevant péniblement, les yeux gris de Marshall D Teach vrillèrent leur haine dans ceux de la brune. Et elle su.

 

Il l'avait reconnue.

 

Elle lui sourit.

 

 

~•~•~•~ 

 

Ace n'en pouvait plus, ils n'étaient plus loin de son Striker pourtant chaque pas était un supplice, le choc de ses talons sur le sol se répercutait dans tout son corps, comme une bête sauvage lui lacérant l'intérieur en suivant sa colonne vertébrale et venant mourir à l'arrière de son crâne, provoquant une migraine insupportable. Les branches des arbres fouettaient ses bras comme milles griffes cherchant à le retenir entre les mains de la mort. Les racines semblaient s'appliquer à s'entremêler sous ses pieds, le faisant trébucher tous les 3 mètres, et chaque plante était une ronce qui s'agrippait aux habits qu'il lui restait.

 

Il avait perdu son chapeau.

 

Il s'effondra, Teach avait gagné.

 

Sauf qu'il y avait un nouveau facteur dans l'équation: Shaylla, qui n'était pas d'humeur à laisser son seul gage d'avenir mourir au fin fond d'une forêt du trou du cul du monde, qui plus est de la main de Teach.

Avec un grognement –Ace commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas devenu son seul moyen de communication- elle chargea le brun sur ses épaules et reprit sa course, le Striker était en vue.

Shaylla arriva enfin sur la plage, merci seigneur auquel elle ne croyait pas, elle avait l'impression d'avoir porté un monstre marin sur toute la Grand Line et non pas un jeune homme plutôt mince sur moins d'un kilomètre.

 

«Mémo à moi-même, ne plus jamais oublier que les muscles pèsent plus lourd que la graisse »  **(3)**

 

Elle déposa Ace sur son moyen de locomotion pour le moins étrange et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire avancer l'embarcation, il fonctionnait grâce au fruit du démon d'Ace, et celui-ci n'était pas en état de s'en servir. Ils étaient coincés.

 

\- Moteur d'urgence...tire sur le cordon… 

\- Quoi?! S'écriât-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, c'était mauvais, elle était trop nerveuse.

\- Il y a un moteur d'urgence à l'arrière au cas où je pourrais pas me servir de mes pouvoirs. Tire sur le câble rouge là… dit Ace avant de s'effondrer au fond du Striker, épuisé.

 

Shaylla repéra le câble en question et tira, un rugissement appréciateur lui répondit, elle sourit, se positionna pour manœuvrer le Striker et poussa instinctivement sur ses pieds pour faire partir l'engin qui rugissait de joie sous ses pieds. Sur la plage, l'équipage de Barbe Noire surgis de la forêt, trop tard pour les arrêter, mais ils étaient à porté de tir. Shaylla accéléra encore mais Lafitte fût plus rapide que le Striker et sa double charge, il tira, la balle vint se loger dans l'épaule de Shaylla. Tant mieux, si il avait été intelligent, il aurait visé les jambes, ils étaient hors de porté, elle accéléra encore.

 

~•~•~•~

 

Ils voyagèrent à pleine vitesse deux jours et deux nuits, Ace entre la vie et la mort, Shaylla sentant la sienne s'écouler lentement de son épaule, le Moby Dick n'était plus loin.

La nuit du deuxième jour, elle le vit enfin, le majestueux navire des Shirohiges, plus grand que tout ceux qu'elle avait jamais vu, pourtant ce n'était pas le bateau dont elle appréciait la vue, mais plutôt ce qu'il représentait: la vie.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait elle sentit du remue ménage sur le pont, ils l'avaient repérée, et avaient sans doute vu que ce n'était pas leur frère qui dirigeait le Striker. Pas le temps pour expliquer, Ace ne respirait plus que très faiblement, et il n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis l'île Banarô.

Sur l'imposant navire un feu d'artifice turquoise naquît pour s'élever dans le ciel de velours sous la forme d'un superbe phénix, qui se dirigea vers elle en virant sur ses ailes flamboyantes, en quelques battements d'ailes il était sur elle, ses yeux endormis écarquillés devant le spectacle qu'offrait l'étrange couple.

 

\- Il faut qu'il reçoive des soins au plus vite! Il va mourir, pas le temps pour les explications, bouge-toi et amène-le sur votre bateau. Ordonna la brune, trop dans les vapes pour que la douleur de sa mâchoire l'empêche de parler et pour se rendre compte de la façon dont elle s'adressait à un des hommes les plus puissants du monde.

 

En silence, l'oiseau s'exécuta et attrapa celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère entre ses serres avant de se détourner et de repartir dans un tourbillon de flammes, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard interdit à la jeune fille. 

La jeune fille l'avait regardé faire sans mot dire. Le plumage bleuté du phénix se reflétait dans ses yeux d'acier et donnait à la scène une atmosphère féerique et irréelle, plongeant la belle dans une transe paisible, -l'épuisement y était sûrement pour quelque chose- sous la quiétude du ciel où un dieu avait jeté une poignée d'étoiles scintillantes.

Lorsque l'éclat du plumage du phénix se fût éteint sur le navire elle reprit ses esprits et jura avant de remettre le Striker en route et de foncer vers le Moby Dick.

Elle accosta le navire et après quelques instants plusieurs tête se découpèrent dans la nuit, penchées par dessus le bastingage, leurs traits dissimulés par l'obscurité, une échelle se déroula devant elle, elle l'escalada le plus rapidement que ses muscles hurlant de douleur le lui permettaient.

Elle atterrit lourdement sur le pont, sous le regard ahuris des pirates, réveillés en hâte, la plupart avaient la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et elle en aperçut même un avec son ours en peluche sous le braselle s'assena une gifle mentale, c'était pas le moment de faire du commérage!

Elle vacilla sur ses jambes, le bois fraichement lavé lui parût soudain très confortable. Nouvelle claque mentale. Plantée là, sa « mission » achevée, Shaylla se sentit bête, et maintenant? Elle faisait quoi?

Elle était sur le Moby Dick mais sans Ace, elle n'était pas à sa place sur cet immense bateau, elle s'était imaginée débarquer fringante sur le bateau, faire démonstration de ses capacités et... Et quoi d'ailleurs? Entrer dans l'équipage? Repartir à la traque de Barbe Noire avec eux? Elle avait laissé le traître s'échapper, elle le tenait bon sang!

Quand elle y repensait elle se serait donné des claques! Il était à portée de main et elle s'était enfuie comme un lapin apeuré! Tout ça à cause d'Ace! Si il l'avait appelée, ils l'auraient vaincu tous les deux mais nooooon, monsieur voulait accomplir sa petite vengeance personnelle! Il avait fait passer son marché à la trappe allègrement! Et elle ? Comme l'imbécile qu'elle était, elle l'avait sauvé! Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Elle aurait dû profiter de la confusion pour tuer Teach, pas pour sauver Ace! ...En même temps, il était son seul atout pour intégrer un équipage. "Et pourquoi voulais-tu rejoindre un équipage? Pour tuer Teach triple andouille" susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle avait agit stupidement et elle en payait le prix fort, plantée là, dans la confusion la plus totale, l'épaule en sang, la mâchoire explosée et les jambes vacillantes. Elle s'imagina un instant de quoi elle avait l'air, inconnue échevelée, en sang et au bord de l'évanouissement. Quand soudain une voix hésitante la tira de sa rumination.

 

\- Il faudrait peut être penser à te soigner toi aussi, ton épaule saigne vachement...

 

Elle se retourna d'un geste vif vers son interlocuteur, ce qu'elle regretta amèrement lorsque sa vue se brouilla à ce simple mouvement, elle se demanda de quoi il parlait avant de se souvenir que son épaule la lançait douloureusement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand le sol se précipita à sa rencontre.

 

Il avait l'air si confortable.

 

Et ce fût le noir...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Le parrain évidemment.
> 
> (2) Que ce soit bien clair chèr(e)s lecteurs (trices), chaque corps féminin est différent et il n'existe pas comme morphologie que « obèse » ou « bombasse irréaliste » comme on le voit trop dans One Piece, il n'y a pas de femme trop musclée, tout comme il n'y a pas d'homme pas assez musclée. Lorsque je dis cela, c'est que Shaylla est trop musclée selon les standards de beauté auxquels Ace est habitué. Shaylla est musclée normalement pour une guerrière qui manie des armes lourdes. 
> 
> (3) te voilà l'heureux(se) détenteur(trice) de l'excuse ultime pour justifier le chiffre sur ta balance.


End file.
